Not So Loud
by RusherGirl1
Summary: In an attempt to rescue dragon eggs from the windy area, Hiccup's hearing is damaged. Astrid decides to take care of him but things don't go so well as the only way of communication is to yell at each other. Hiccstrid! re-post! Set after HTTYD 2


**I really hope you guys like it :)**

The twins actually did it, after accepting Astrid's challenge to make the buildings indestructible, they ended up reinforcing them with Screaming Death scales "Wow I can't believe you guys actually did it" Astrid said as much as it pained her to say that but the twins' plan for the buildings was actually better than hers.

"Guys where did you get Screaming Death scales?" Hiccup asked almost shockingly. Buildings reinforced with screaming death scales were indestructible ot all levels.

"We just had them lying around. Doesn't everyone?" Tuffnut replied casually

"Ahhh no. What else have you guys collected?" Hiccup asked with curiosity. For once the twins had actually proved themselves helpful.

"Don't Hiccup. The less we know the better" Astrid said. She had no desire to find out where or how the twins found the scales or whatever else. They'd end up making another disaster.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup heard someone say his name and turned around, he saw his mother approaching him "Hey mom" he said and smiled.

"Hiccup the weather vane is showing that the wind from the East is very strong. I'm afraid that the Dragon eggs there could be in danger" Valka explained. Hiccup and the riders had been rescuing dragon eggs, Berk was becoming overpopulated but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

"Don't worry mom Toothless and I will take care of the eggs" Hiccup assured her, without wasting another second he hopped on Toothless' back

"Hiccup, you sure you can take care of this on your own. The wind is pretty strong" Astrid asked in concern.

"Don't worry Astrid. Toothless and I can handle this, right bud?" Hiccup assured her. Toothless crooned softly, Hiccup took it as a yes.

"Asking a night fury if he's ready for action is like asking Snotlout what he thinks of himself. The answer is always positive" Hiccup joked and they took off. Astrid stood there watching them until they disappeared in the clouds.

"WOAH THE WIND WAS PRETTY STRONG OUT THERE" Hiccup yelled. Toothless almost jumped on hearing Hiccup's louder than usual voice. As the wind was very strong out there, he couldn't hear anything clearly, not even his own voice but at least the eggs were safe.

They returned to Berk and landed, Valka was already present there, waiting for Hiccup and Toothless' return. They landed, Valka advanced towards them and asked "So, were you able to get to the eggs in time?" She smiled

"WHAT OF COURSE MY LEG IS FINE" Hiccup yelled, Valka blinked in confusion. She hadn't realized what was wrong until she saw Hiccup rubbing his ears. The wind must've damaged Hiccup's ability to hear things.

"NOT LEG! EGGS! EGGS!" She yelled, so Hiccup can hear her voice "Wow the wind must have been strong out there" she said in a low voice.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH YOUR HAIR AND DON'T WORRY THE EGGS ARE SAFE" Hiccup yelled again, He ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were also sore, he seemed ready to pass out.

"The howling wing did a number on Hiccup's hearing. But at least we know the Weather Vane's accurate" she said, she wasn't yelling this time

"THE LEATHER BRAINS ARE IMMACULATE?" Hiccup asked, he couldn't hear anything and there was that stupid ringing in his ears.

Valka sighed and grabbed his arm "Come on let's get you home" she said and began to walk towards their house, pulling Hiccup with her.

"COMB? I TOLD YOU THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH YOUR HAIR" Hiccup yelled

He didn't protest, he felt dead tired. All he wanted was to lay down, put his head on a soft pillow, sleep and never wake up.

After a few minutes, they reached their house and Valka told Hiccup to get some rest and to stay in his bed , well gestured him to, which he surprisingly agreed to. Any other day he'd try to protest that he is okay, or that he needs to get up but toady he was extremely tired and a little nap didn't sound like a bad idea.

Valka heard a knock on the door, so she opened it and smiled to see Astrid standing at the door "Astrid! Thanks for coming" Valka said and allowed Astrid to enter the house.

"No problem. Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked, Valka had told her about the incident and she was more than happy to spend some time with her boyfriend.

"He is in his room. Could you take care of him, while I get the ingredients Gothis needs for the medicine?" Valka asked humble

"Of course. I'd love to" Astrid smiled, she'd been looking for an excuse lately to meet Hiccup, ever since he became the Chief he has been busy with his responsibilities and they barely had time to see each other. Of course, she helped him around but the burden was too much .Now was an excellent opportunity to spend some time together.

"Thank you Astrid" Valka said and began to walk towards the door and left the house . Astrid then turned around and went upstairs to Hiccup's room, she thought of knocking but that would be pretty useless, so she just entered.

Hiccup didn't see or hear her entering the room, so she walked forward and waved at him "ASTRID!" Hiccup said with a loud voice, he was excited to see her. Astrid flinched as he yelled, this was more serious that she thought.

He was sitting in his bed, she walked to him and sat beside him on the bed "Can you hear me?" She asked, although she knew the answer already

"BEAR? WHAT THE THOR IS A BEAR DOING HERE?" Hiccup said, he was freaked out at the moment. Bears weren't the most friendly creatures.

"NOT BEAR! HEAR! HEAR!" Astrid yelled as well, hoping that he might just hear her voice but his expressions didn't change and he seemed confused. Astrid took a deep breath, this was not what she had expected to be their time together but she didn't mind staying and helping him.

Hiccup's rested his head on his hand, he heaved a sigh. It made Astrid worried.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, her hands reached for his face.

"WHAT ABOUT TODAY!?" He replied. Astrid almost gave up but she couldn't, Hiccup was stubborn. She knew the moment she left him alone, he'd be up in the air with Toothless again. For that reason, she had already told Toothless to go outside and play with Stormfly. If Hiccup still tried to leave, she would have to tie him to his bed.

"Do you have a headache?" She asked in concern as Hiccup breathing became heavier.

"CAKE? IS IT YOUR BIRTHDAY ALREADY?" Hiccup said, Astrid shook her head, she sighed in utter frustration and her hands reached for her forehead

"AM I GIVING YOU A HEADACHE?" Hiccup asked, his brows furrowed and his expressions turned sad, was he annoying her? Astrid hands slid down her face in realization, she looked at Hiccup and saw his sad pouty face.

"No, no, that's not what I-" She shook her head, this was useless maybe he can understand body language better "You know what" she said and forced him to lay back by pushing him down by the shoulders and directed his body towards the bed. She moved closer to him

She could tell that he was tired, so she began to massage his temples gently, the movement of her hands was so relaxing that Hiccup began to close his eyes slowly "Thank you" he said and this time he was not yelling, soon he drifted off to sleep. Astrid smiled at the sight of watching him asleep, completely relaxed.

After a few minutes Valka returned with the ingredients, time passed by. In the afternoon the medicine was ready and Hiccup was awake, he tried his best to protest because that medicine looked horrible, he couldn't imagine how terrible it tastes but eventually he had to give up. He couldn't win this argument.

So he swallowed the medicine, actually he forced it down his throat. He was wrong, the medicine looked much better than what it tasted like, a few seconds passed and Hiccup gave no response "HICCUP CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Astrid yelled so loud that Valka had to cover her ears.

"OW! Not so loud" Hiccup complained. Astrid and Valka looked at each other, Astrid laughed slightly. Yep, he's okay now.

Astrid'd arms around his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, she embraced him tightly, he returned the hug "Thank you for everything" he said. He knew how hard it must've been to be around him or to take care of him. They pulled away from each other "You're welcome" she smiled

"I'll go see how things are going back in the village" Valka said, realizing that both needed some time alone and she wouldn't want to be the one disturbing them. Astrid was the perfect choice for Hiccup, she was beautiful, brave, strong. She had the warrior spirit but also a very soft side for those whom she cared about. She would make a fine daughter-in-law. Valka left and closed the door behind her.

"You know I'm a pretty lucky guy" Hiccup said, smiling in a very sweet manner at her.

"That's right Hiccup and don't you ever forget that" Astrid replied, she gazed at his face for a while. They looked at each other for a while

"Well, you should get some sleep. Gothis says you need it" she spoke, Hiccup nodded in agreement. He laid down and rested his head on the pillow. Astrid ran her fingers through his hair gently. She combed his hair gently until he fell asleep.

She watched her boyfriend sleeping peacefully, she smiled. She ran gentle fingers through his hair even after she fell asleep.

"Get well soon, babe" she whispered. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, he smiled softly. It made her wonder if he was still awake but she couldn't find out. She spent the rest of the afternoon by his side.

 **That's it for today!**

 **Until next time guys!**


End file.
